Headshot portraits are a popular subject in photography. Professional photographers spend a great amount of time and effort to edit headshot photos and achieve a compelling style. Different styles will elicit different moods. For example, a high-contrast, black-and-white portrait may convey gravity, while a bright, colorful portrait will evoke a lighter atmosphere. However, the editing process to create such renditions requires advanced skills because features such as the eyes, the eyebrows, the skin, the mouth, and the hair all require specific treatment. In many instances, editing an image to achieve a compelling result involves maintaining a visually pleasing appearance while applying significant adjustments to the original image. Yet, the tolerance for errors is low because even certain small adjustments to the photograph can lead to undesirable results. Thus, advanced editing skills beyond the abilities of most casual photographers are needed to produce such renditions.